Who Am I?
by MorningSnow03
Summary: One-shot. Draco is trapped in a sexy guessing game and gets his reward. Who is his captor? That's the game!


He was woken by someone nipping playfully at his neck. He groaned into the sensation and tried to raise his arms to enjoy the curves of the woman who must be there. His hands were fastened behind his back. He tried to open his eyes but he was blindfolded. He jerked and heard a feminine giggle.

"What's wrong Draco?" A low, husky female voice asked him. She pressed her chest against his and he felt a surge of lust strike him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked, trying to sound forceful.

She straddled his closed legs, both of them bare there as well. "Well," she said leaning closer to him again. He felt his heart rate increasing and wondered for a moment if she had drugged him or if it had just been too long between witches. "The first question is the game, you see. The second one is answered easily enough: you're not going to know until you win the game."

"Game?" He asked as she stroked along the back of his neck. He could feel gooseflesh racing along his arms at the sensation.

"Mmhmm," She agreed, leaning in to nibble his earlobe for a moment before continuing in her sexy husky voice, right in his ear, "You have to guess who I am. If you can, I'll let you go. If you guess right the first time," She pressed her body against him again. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs and growled as he nipped at her neck. She whimpered slightly at the contact and pulled back. "If you guess right the first time, I'll let you have your wicked way with me without restraints."

He interrupted, "Restraints for me or for you?"

She giggled and ran her hands down his chest. "I meant without rules, Draco," She whispered in his ear again. He tried to kiss her neck again and missed when she pulled back.

He growled impatiently, "And if not the first time?"

She slowly ran her hands down his chest, his abs, fuck he was rock hard, she grabbed his cock gently and he thrust against her hand. She bit his lip and then her soft lips were on his, his tongue in her mouth, her hand gripping him tighter and thrusting. He was growling in her mouth, desperate to be able to touch her, to have some control, and fuck was that hand doing wicked things to him.

She pulled back and got off of him. "Well, the second time will be rules for you, the third rules for me. Any time after the third guess and you'll have to be my prisoner for that many days before I let you go. But don't worry, I'm a kind jailer." She was behind him now, whispering against his neck and he could feel the tops of her breasts brushing against his shoulders. He leant into her breath on his neck.

"And if I'm pleased and don't want to leave immediately?" He asked.

She made a throaty thoughtful noise and then answered, "Well, then I guess I could be your prisoner. Shall we begin the game?"

"How are we to play, then mistress?" He asked strangely liking the way it came out.

He heard clicking heels on the ground as she walked around him. She sat back on his thighs, straddling him once again. He felt his cock throb for a second time, desperate for her heat around him. He stopped the train of thought before it got too vivid. Her lips were nibbling his ear again and he growled in frustration. "Mistress, am I? Oh, but I like that. Later perhaps, I'll let you call me that. I will give you hints to my identity and after each one, you can have a guess or pass, 3 passes and you have to guess." Her tongue snaked into his ear and he thrust against where she should be.

He bit his lip and tried not to think about the wicked things he would do to her in restraints. Or how hard he would be fucking her when he figured out who she was. Or how her pussy would taste as he fucked her with his tongue. "Fuck," he growled, trying to break free of his bonds.

"Mmm, that's the other thing, we can't fuck until you've guessed who I am, Draco," She whispered in his over-sensitized ear. Her husky whisper was starting to become a turn on by itself, he realized, and then there was the way she was saying his name. He bit his lip again, trying for clarity.

"Then let's start," He said, hearing his voice become deeper. If she weren't so good at turning him on, he could have figured out who she was already.

She ran her lips lightly along a tendon in his neck and whispered, "We work together, but you never notice me anymore." Her hands touched his shoulders and traced the muscles there lightly.

"Pass," he said quietly.

"Mmm, smart move Draco, you could still fuck me without rules," She whispered in his ear and then her tongue was there again. He growled impatiently, thrusting his hips. She slid up his thighs, so that her soaked panties were pressed against his erection. He thrust again and she whimpered. "You used to go out of your way to see me. But it wasn't for nice reasons." Her voice was becoming more breathless and he congratulated himself for turning her on right back.

Then he thought about her clues. They could mean a lot of people, really- especially if she meant during his years at Hogwarts. The damp silk pressing against him distracted him once more. "Pass," He choked out before he started thinking too much about what she was wearing.

"One more and you have to guess, Draco," She reminded him as she pressed harder against his cock. She whimpered again, and he was confronted with a brief image of pink lips, one caught in between white teeth. It was a memory of someone making the same noise and biting her lip. Fuck, who was that? She spoke again, "I was at your trial, Draco," She pressed her breasts against his face and he was distracted by trying to get at her nipples.

They were covered by a silk bra, so he nipped at them through the soft material. Heels and lingerie he wanted to rip off and fuck, what did she say the clue was? She was at the trial. Who was there? The Weasel's sister, Granger, Pansy, Astoria, and Fleur whatever her name was. It couldn't be Pansy, he thought as he tongued a hardened nipple through silk, her tits are too small. Same with the Weasel's sister. Astoria would never think to do this, the fucking virgin. He lost his train of thought when his mystery girl moved her panties to the side and stroked her wet lips against him. He bit her nipple harder and she lost her rhythm. He angled his hips slightly and his head almost entered her. She pulled back with a cry and her mouth was on his again. Fuck, she was a good kisser. The cry brought another memory to the surface, Granger as she punched him. Fuck, goody goody Granger can fuck like this? I'm going to fuck Granger? Internally, he grinned and started to think about how much he could get out of this arrangement.

Then, the panties were back but she was rocking against him once more. She would bite his lips and soothe them with her tongue and thrust against him, with every thrust, that sexy fucking whimper. He forced her head to the side and attacked her neck. He could smell her arousal and her perfume and her fucking hair, even though it was tied back and he just wanted to drown in it. He had never been so turned on in his life. He found some sweet spot behind her ear and she moaned, his cock twitched and he growled in response.

Breathlessly, she asked, "Guess or pass?" With her voice so husky and she was so close to losing it, he could tell. She pulled away from him, moved her hips back, and he could feel she was trembling.

He thought for a moment and decided to throw caution to the wind, he was certain he was right, "Granger?"

The blindfold was ripped off and she was right there, flushed and wild-eyed. Her lips were swollen and she looked like she was begging him to finish the job. He took his time taking her in, his trademark smirk on his face. She was wearing crimson and silver silk lingerie over her important bits. Her chest was incredible, even covered by that repulsive red. Her flat stomach and wide hips were on display to his hungry gaze and he thought again about how to get the most out of this situation.

He'd had a crush on her in school, and then it worsened when they started to work together as well, so he'd started ignoring her rather than baiting her. All because he got an erection every time that angry fire lit in her eyes.

When he got back to her face, she was biting her lip nervously and frowning slightly. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "You gonna take these ties off, Granger? I think I'm allowed to fuck you without restraints, right?"

She smoothly got up and he watched the lines of her body closely as she turned around to grab something from behind her. He growled quietly to himself when she turned away, she was wearing the kind of panties he adored, with half the cheeks hanging out and ties on the side. His cock throbbed again, thinking of stripping those off of her soon. He glanced around the room, which had to be her bedroom. She turned back with her wand and released the spell holding his hands in place.

Then he saw she had his wand in her other hand, which she handed back to him shyly. He stood, towering over her, and looked down at her. She looked back with her hands clasped in front of her stomach, looking adorable and sexy and shy. He decided she was afraid of what he would do to her. His smirk resurfaced and he told her, "Get on that bed, Granger."

She turned without question and clicked her heels all the way to the bed. He watched her, fighting with himself to not just run over and take her as she slipped off her black heels and crawled onto the bed. She looked over her shoulder at him while on all-fours and asked in that husky voice, "How do you want me, Draco?"

He bit his lip and gripped his own cock while she watched him hungrily. "Just like that," He answered. He allowed himself a stroke or two while he walked over and debated how much he wanted to do before coming the first time. He placed his wand in easy reach.

He climbed behind her and spread her legs more with his own knees. Her hips rose against his and she whimpered at the contact. He pulled her up by her shoulder and leisurely kissed down her neck while gently kneading her full tits. Looking down, he decided that the garish red she had chosen was offensive. So he unhooked her bra and threw it behind him. Rosy nipples topped her firm breasts, hard and aching for his touch.

He slid his hands up her sides and squeezed her tits together, enjoying how they molded to his hands. She rested her head against his shoulder and whimpered as his fingers stroked across her hardened nipples. He thrust against her bottom and she whimpered again. "Draco, please," she whispered.

"Oh, please is it?" He mocked. "You just tortured me with this sexy body and I barely touch you and it's 'Please Draco'. Not to mention all those years of torturing me just by existing and never giving me a shot." He ran his right hand down her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her squirming against him. His fingers found her wet silk covered mound and he pressed on her clit. She pressed back against his straining erection and decided he couldn't take much more of this.

He pushed her brutally forward and ripped the panties from her body easily, thanks to the ties. Her musky aroma filled the room and he found his tongue pushing through her folds eagerly. She was whimpering, moaning, and thrusting back against his face. He stiffened his tongue and fucked her with it while lost in her taste.

After a moment, he moved to her clit and replaced his fingers in her shuddering hole. "Oh, Merlin, Draco, I'm going to…" And he didn't let her finish her sentence. He pulled away from her and nipped her thighs instead. She cried out in anguish at the denial. Her hips bucked back, trying to find him. She was going off pure instinct and he loved it.

When she was whimpering once more, he sat back up and pushed her knees open wider with his own. She bucked again, finding his hard and weeping cock right there where she desperately wanted it. He smirked. She was stroking against him in sweet little motions and making that incoherent moaning that was driving him up the wall.

He aimed his cock back at her entrance and then paused. He flipped her body over so he could watch the fire in her eyes, not in anger this time, but in lust. He pulled her down by her thighs so she was fully open to him and stroked the head of his shaft against her slippery folds. "You want this, Hermione?" He asked putting pressure against her with the tip of his cock.

There it was, her eyes lit up and she bit her lip. She was blushing, wanting to beg but not willing to after his admonishment. "Yes," She answered breathlessly.

He debated making her call him sir, but decided against it. There would be plenty of time for that next time. He increased the pressure slowly, loving her attempts to make him go deeper. She tried to pull his hips with her hands, so he secured them above her head in one of his own. He was only half inside and he could feel the tight ball of his orgasm starting to take over. She had made him wait too long. He pulled back and gave in to the desire to thrust into her. Fuck, she was tight.

Her eyes had closed as he pulled back, but they flew open when he thrust. "Draco, please," She whispered urgently. He growled and gave in- fucking her like his life depended on it.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder for a new angle and he felt her walls tighten dramatically around him. He looked at her face which was flushed and so was her chest. She was already coming. He let go. There would be time enough for him to take his time with her. She cried out his name and he went over the edge into oblivion with her.

He gave it a few seconds before he started thrusting into her again. Her eyes lit up in surprise at how hard he still was. He smirked and kissed her behind her knee. She thrust up to him with a breathy, "Oh, Merlin."

She was bent nearly in half and wide open for him. This time he took a slower approach, angling his hips so he could hit all those spots inside her that would make her never look at another man. He wanted her here for the foreseeable future. He let go of her hands and grabbed her hair, forcing her head to move upward. He looked deep into her eyes as she came close to the brink again and she tried to close them. He stopped moving and they flew back open. "Keep your eyes open, Hermione," He growled as he started to thrust again.

"Yes sir," She whispered and then bit her lip. She was looking at him in that shy and sexy way again.

He smirked, "You're mine Hermione. All mine." He had never felt so possessive before this moment. He wanted her to answer, but she just moaned in pleasure and gripped the hairs on the back of his neck. He leaned down and bit her neck, gently, then growled again, "You're mine, Hermione."

"Yes, sir," She breathed in his ear before slipping her tongue into his ear. He fucked her harder and she bit his earlobe.

He didn't let her come until he was ready to, and by then her whole body was shaking in need of her release. He kissed her mouth once more before thrusting against her and flicking her clit. She screamed out her orgasm and he allowed his own to come.

He carefully pulled out of her and performed a cleaning spell before lying next to her. She was still panting and so was he, but he still kissed the life out of her before he relaxed against the pillows. She turned toward him and their eyes met. "Well, Granger, I guess you're my prisoner for a while then." She smiled sweetly at him.

A/N: This was originally posted on AFF, but I decided to post it here as well. I have not edited it from its original form, so if you see typos let me know. This is a one-shot, just in case it's not clear. It was just a little smutty thing that occurred to me a few years ago.


End file.
